


Too Good At Goodbyes

by seungminnie_bby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Basically The Walking Dead, Gen, Other, Post Apocalyptic AU, but with skz, i watched one episode of twd like 4 months ago and have wanted to write this for so long, ill probably change this later but i really just wanna upload this now sksksks, pls enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminnie_bby/pseuds/seungminnie_bby
Summary: one second, the earth was living and functioning as per usual.the next, the earth was wiped completely flat and desolate.as far as i was aware, we were alone.just us, and the zombies of those who didnt make it, that is.i just want to go home.but thats very hard when your home is just a shell of what it used to be, and your hometown was empty and flat.i just want to go home...





	1. the earth was peaceful...

the grass was green; as green as green could ever be. the sky was so blue, it was almost as though it were fake. the clouds were soft and plumpy, and looked like cushiony pillows you could rest upon and sleep for ages. the wind seemed to be non existent, and the trees swayed to seemingly nothing. it was all peaceful and calm. that was until-

_b a n g _

i abruptly woke up from my peaceful dream as two loud gunshots echoed through the desolate wasteland we once called home. an eruption of laughter was heard seconds after the second gunshot had rung out.

“we got ‘em good this time, ji!” an australian accented boy called out, which was shortly followed by a

“you tell ‘em, lix!” from a high pitched korean accent.

i sighed to myself as i looked out of the window with no panes at my two best friends; the australian felix lee, and the korean han jisung. they just killed another crawler that had begun advancing towards our base. those two were always showing off their skills. they seemed to be showing off to some invisible entity they always call “mother”. i don’t question it anymore. other than “mother”, theres no one else for those two numbskulls to be showing off to. too bad there was no one else alive _to_ show. just us three. alone. in the desolate wasteland we once called home.

i just want to go home.

it happened so fast; one second, the earth was living and functioning as per usual. the next, the earth was wiped completely flat and desolate. as far as i was aware, we were alone. just us, and the zombies of those who didnt make it, that is. our loved ones, brothers, sisters, friends, neighbours- all ugly, deformed, and half-dead zombies. i dont even want to know how many amily members i have killed these past 8 months.

i just want to go _home_.

but thats very hard when your home is just a shell of what it used to be, and your hometown was empty and flat.

_i just want to go home..._


	2. i don't remember

i pulled a photograph out of the floorboards that had come up from under my feet. i smiled sadly to myself as i stroked the photo.

an older man and woman sat on chairs, while a young boy and girl sat on smaller chairs in front of them. i could barely recognise them as my own family, and me. it was crazy how fast everything happened:

my sister died out of nowhere, and it was a shock to us all. she was perfectly healthy and happy while going to her friends, and the next time we saw her, she was dead in a ditch, covered with a pile of metal that seemed to form a car, her friends nowhere to be seen.

then, my mother disappeared days after my sister died. it was just me and her before she left, as my father left us when i was 2. he is nothing more than a small memory in the furthest corner of my mind. he was barely there for me, and this photograph is the only memory of him i have.

i didn’t realise i was crying until felix had tapped my shoulder. i wiped my eyes and turned to face him.

“we have dinner for tonight.” he said, pointing at the table where jisung had flung a freshly-killed crawler. i retched at the smell. i can’t stand the sight or stench of zombie blood. the thick, black liquid gave me shivers. jisung and felix don’t care anymore. it sucks being the last person alive who cant stand zombie.

it seems cannibalistic almost to be eating zombie for my main meals of the day. jisung and felix don’t care anymore. they have very similar mannerisms, so they think a lot of the same things. I've known them for years, and they haven’t changed at all. they just don’t care anymore. even if they were eating their family, they wouldn’t care. they never do.

I've noticed a habit of mine that keeps reoccurring. I've noticed how i repeat myself a lot. without a single memory in my head, its hard to remember what I've said previously. its been happening for 8 months now, since the earth was wiped flat. i haven’t been able to fix it, so I'm stuck memory-less until i die, i guess.

when the bomb that wiped earth flat exploded, it set off some sort of radiation ray that wiped over the earth (which is how all organic life died). but i survived. how, i don’t know. all i know is that i don’t know much anymore. my memory was wiped completely, with only a few important points remaining in my head (like who jisung and felix are). i don’t _actually_ know if my father left when i was two, or if my sister died or if my mother ran away, or if its just my imagination trying to remember. the picture i have mightn’t even be of me; it could be some random kid and his family’s lives forever stored in that photograph that i found while raiding my old apartment for supplies.

speaking of remembering, I've had a name in my mind since i lost my memory, but none of us can figure out who it is. his name is “seobin”, and that’s all i know. no face, or voice, or appearance, or anything. just a name and nothing more. i don’t even know if this _seobin_ even exists anymore, or if he’s a lifeless, dying zombie who was unfortunately affected by the radiation. i guess ill never find out.

after we ate our usual dinner of zombie flesh, we went outside to wash our clothes. despite the earth being wiped flat, the water systems were working fine, so we raided an old farmhouse and use their water pump to clean our clothes. we took off our blood-stained shirts and put them into a basin while we changed into cleaner clothes. jisung washed our clothes while we sat around a small campfire and ate some dried meat we discovered in a supermarket close by. you’d think all the food has gone off being on shelves for over 8 months, but we didn’t really care if we got sick. we’d be killed by worse things, like zombies, guns, knives, and whatever else, so dying of food poisoning wasn’t the _worst_ thing to be dying of in this day and age.

i stared at the flame on the campfire. i watched how it grew when felix tossed another scrap of zombie flesh into the heart of the fire, and how it died down once felix had turned his attention to jisung who was cleaning the shirts. the flames danced in the windless night, the sweet sounds of crickets and fireflies playing in my head as i watched the movement and dance of the flames. i glanced up momentarily at felix and jisung (who had since moved to sit beside felix once our clothes were hung up to dry). they were holding hands as they talked under their breaths while watched the flames danced in intricate patterns under the moonlit sky. i decided to stop watching them after i felt my heart ache.

i missed the feeling of love. its very hard to find love nowadays when the other two people alive are romantically involved with each other, and my only other options were zombies or the dust on the ground. i settled on being alone. i don’t feel like love is necessary that much anymore, you know, since theres no one _to_ love anymore. love, while it has its upsides, it has many, many flaws, and heartbreak isn’t something i need at this moment in time.

being romantic was never my thing. people at my school would always be in love and would always brag about their relationship to the whole of my school. but, i was never like them. i would stay quiet to myself and never felt in love with anybody. i thought i was weird or a “loner” for not loving anybody, but it was normal to me to be alone. i think that was the moment i decided that love wasn’t for me. i wish there was still the internet so i could do research on a proper term to call me. but, alas, service is non-existent to us in the apocalypse world.

“hey, seung, is everything alright?” i heard he voice of jisung snap me out of my thoughts. i shook myself out of my inner thoughts and smiled at the pair. i nodded and focused back on the flame.

oh, i never introduced myself to you, did i? well, my name is kim seungmin, and i turn 19 in a few weeks. jisung and felix are a week older than me (they’re birthday twins), and always tease me for being the youngest person alive.

i stand at 5’11” and am the tallest amongst my friends. i have imperial red hair and cinnamon brown eyes. well, _eye_. I'm currently missing my left eye after i shot myself while trying to re-manufacture a gun. I'm covered in scars from my many misfortunes with zombies (and my clumsy self accidentally dropping knives on several of my body parts (theres a reason i own a pocketknife and not an _actual_ knife).

felix is around 5’7” and is the second smallest/tallest (depends on context; compared to me? small, compared to jisung? tall). he has copper orange hair and caramel brown eyes. he has one arm as he lost one to a zombie infection. he cut it off to make sure that he wouldn’t get infected and, with my engineering help, built a new one for him that works like a regular arms and hand would (fingers can bend, etc.). i went to an engineering school and retained some of my knowledge from there.

felix is covered from head to toe in freckles that, if you look closely, look like little hearts. he wields a knife (the one that i refused to use out of my clumsiness) and, paired with his amazing taekwondo skills, is basically a ninja and is thus the strongest out of all of us.

jisung is the oldest out of all of us, yet stands at a measly 5’6”. he has brunette hair and pecan brown eyes. he is missing the top half of his left ear after an infection caused by a self-pierced earring (he couldn’t find medication for it, so he did the next best thing- cut it off). he is the bulkiest out of all of us and is the strongest body-wise. he wields two shanks and is a master at imitating zombies; a good way to easily kills large groups of zombies quickly.

i felt myself growing sleepier by the second, and promptly went inside to go to bed. i grabbed some stale bread and ate it before climbing into my cold bed and drifting off to sleep, forgetting about my current situation for one more day. all i wanted was to go home. i just wanna go back to March 25th, the day the bomb went off, and to not have the earth flattened by an atomic bomb. i just wanna relive everything again, where i don’t have to worry about life alone in the cold, empty wilderness i once called my home…


End file.
